Everything
by DREWHHR
Summary: Just a little one-shot songfic I wanted to do. Harry tells Hermione just how much she means to him. Songfic to "Everything" by Lifehouse. H/Hr of course. Don't know what rating it could be so just putting T.


**Hey, so here's a little one-shot that I wanted to do. I got this idea sitting on my bed listening to the song "Everything" by Lifehouse on my iPod. It's called _Everything_ and its a one-shot. Songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I do not own the song "Everything". Lifehouse does.**

**I have to say, "Everything" is one of my fav songs EVER. Lifehouse is amazing. It's actually a religious song, but I'm making it a romance song.**

**Anyway, this is set after Ron leaves the tent. Harry realizes how much Hermione means to him.**

**Here it is!**

**Everything**

He watched her as she read the children's book that Dumbledore gave her in his will. She was lying on her bed with the bottom edge of the book propped up on her stomach. She would hold it with both of her hands, but every now and then, she would raise her left hand to her mouth and bite her fingernail, concentrating on the contents of the small tome. Ever since Ron left, she kept herself busy with things to do, like reading, or cooking dinner, or cleaning even. Hermione was obviously devastated that Ron had left.

_'He treats her like dirt. He does not deserve her. She is too special to be treated that way. I do not even deserve her'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched her from his cot. He sat on the edge of his bed and just stared at her. She was it. She was the only one who stood by him the whole way. All these years. All these years she could have left Hogwarts and gone to a Muggle school and gotten away from danger. But no. No, she decided to stay with him and continue to be friends with him and put herself in danger.

For _him_. She stuck by him in a war that had almost _nothing_ to do with her. For _him_.

He was right. _'He did not deserve her. Perhaps there was no male in the world that deserved her.'_

He smiled as she bit her bottom lip in concentration and then groaned in frustration as she shut the book loudly and threw it down on the book. The noise made Harry jump slightly and broke him out of his reverie. Hermione looked at him with a frown. "Nothing. I can't understand why he gave me a children's book and not explain why."

Harry did not answer her. He just continued to stare at her. "Harry, are you okay? I noticed you were staring at me before. Are you feeling alright?" she asked him as she sat up on her cot, swinging her legs over the edge and sitting like he was.

He shook himself a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He looked anywhere but at her. What was wrong with him?

Hermione was unconvinced, so she stood up and made her way over to him. He shut his eyes as she brushed back his bangs and placed her palm on his forehead, feeling for any abnormal temperature. Harry savored her warm and soft touch, not wanting her to remove her hand. "Hmmm...you're not warm."

"I'm fine," he repeated leaning into her touch a bit. She always took care of him. She nodded, taking that answer and leaned forward to tenderly kiss his forehead. Then she straightened and walked away, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_'Oh, my God! I want her to do that again! It was just a kiss on the forehead, but it was amazing! Her lips were so soft and moist.'_ It was at that moment he realized he had not thought about Ginny in a while. _'Am I over her? Maybe I am. But why am I feeling this way towards Hermione? She's amazing. I don't know what I would do without her.'_ He watched her lay back down on her cot and grab another book to read. And he went back to his staring and studying.

Harry watched as she flipped through pages until she settled on a certain one she wanted to read. He watched as her brow furrowed as she caught something interesting. He watched as she licked her lips every once in a while.

He thought about how she had decided to stay here with him, instead of leaving with her boyfriend. Harry was not sure if they were even together. He hoped not. Suddenly, he blurted out what he had been thinking about earlier, "He doesn't deserve you."

Hermione stopped reading and looked at him. "Sorry?" she had not heard him clearly.

"Ron. He doesn't deserve you," he repeated.

She swung her legs over the edge again and sat up, facing him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he doesn't see what's right in front of him. He's so blind to everything," he responded. It was amazing how these words were flowing out of his mouth so easily.

"What's right in front of him?" she asked confusedly.

"You. You are the most amazing person I've ever met," he said with almost disbelief.

Hermione blushed but said, "Don't be silly, Harry. I'm not. I'm ugly, fat, stupid. I have buck teeth and bushy hair." She looked away from him, a little uncomfortable at the moment.

"No, you're not. Not at all. You're..._beautiful_, gorgeous even! You have a hot body. You most definitely are _not _stupid. You're the smartest person I know. I rather like your buck teeth. And they're not big at all. And your bushy hair has not been bushy since Second Year," he replied pouring out the truth. She blushed beet red with every word. "You're the most extraordinary person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Ron does not deserve you. No one does. You're too...amazing for them."

"Thank you, Harry. It's nice to know that I'm appreciated," she said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "But you're not just that, Hermione. You're _more _than that. Much more."

"What am I then? Am I now a part of your family?" she grinned.

He shook his head. "No." She frowned standing up. He stood up, too, and proceeded to explain.

_Find me here_

_Speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again_

"_Much_ more than that. Hermione, you are the reason why I am not six feet under the ground. You have always stuck by me. First Year, I met a girl on a train. She was looking for a toad a bumbling boy had lost. When she opened that compartment door and entered my life, _her_ life was changed forever, as well. She was insulted; and then threatened by a mountain troll. I saved her and we became best friends. She became petrified by a beast that wanted to kill me. She risked her life against so many things for me. She was hurt when I was stupid and did not listen to her. _Yet_, she still did not leave my side. I have saved her countless occasions from danger. Knowing that _I _was the one that caused her to be in danger, she is _still _here fighting with me for her life! Hermione, I have saved you many times from mountain trolls, petrification, Death Eaters. But the truth is, all these years, _you're _the one that has been saving me. When and _if_ I win this, when and _if_ I _defeat_ Voldemort, they will cheer for me. Cheer for me for saving them. But I will hate them for doing that. Because they don't _see_ it. They don't see what you've done for me. They don't see what you've done for them. What you've done for the Wizarding world and your home world, the Muggle world. They don't see that it was you that saved them. When and if I defeat him, I will be welcomed back as a hero. But I will stop them and _refuse_ to be called that! Because...because the truth is, Hermione, _you_...are the real hero. Hermione, you are not my family. You are not my sister. You are my life. You're my one constant. You are my purpose in life. You are the reason I'm _alive_! You are _everything_ to me!"

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

By now Hermione was in tears. She did not know Harry felt this way. She had always been in love with him but knew it was hopeless that he returned her feelings as he was focused on Ginny. She kept quiet as he continued,

"You are the reason I go on. You are the reason I go on fighting. The reason I even get up in the morning. The reason I _live_."

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Yeah_

"The good you do for people. People who hate you. You would give your life for them. Me? I'm a lost cause. I'm not even sure if I can do this. I'm not sure if I can succeed. I'm not sure if I will even make it out of this alive. Yet, you would risk your life for me. You believe in me."

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

"Everytime I had a nightmare, you were there for me. You were there soothing me and making sure I was okay. You stayed awake with me when I was afraid."

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Ron does not deserve someone like that. Ron does not deserve someone who is kind, selfless, caring, loving, trustworthy, full of life, loyal, brave, clever. Ron does not deserve you. And you don't deserve to be treated like dirt. Hermione, you're all I need in this world. If I survive this, I don't care if every single person I love is dead. It's you that will kill me if you died."

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

"It's you that is going to make me lose myself. It's you that is going to make me not eat. It's you that is going to make me not sleep. Because when I would sleep, I would dream about you dying over and over and over again. And when I would wake up screaming, you would not be there to comfort me."

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"It would be you that would make me lie in my bed crying, refusing to see anyone who cared. It would be you that would make me go mad. It would be you that would drive me to the point of suicide. Because all I would want is to see your beautiful face again, smiling at me and telling me that everything was okay. All I would want...is you. All I need is you."

He let a tear roll down his cheek as he said, "You're everything to me, Hermione."

"Everything," he added firmly whispering.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

As he finished, Hermione sniffled and did something he did not expect. She caught him offguard as she bolted into his arms and smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Harry widened his eyes at the feel of her lips on his. But he closed them and began to respond. He kissed her back opened his mouth, which she delved her tongue in and flicked it against his. He moaned and pulled her close.

When air was an issue, they broke apart. Harry said the first thing that came to his mind,

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed his back. "I love you, too."

They proceeded to snog and soon, Harry pushed her back onto her bed and they continued to kiss all night long. They did not go all the way, but they did spend the night in the same bed, experimenting. Harry had only one thought in his mind as he fell asleep.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

THE END

* * *

**Well, there it is! Hope you liked it.**

**School just started again, so I will be kind of busy. I'll try to update my other fics as much as I can.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
